The present invention relates to a trailerable sailboat and more particularly to such a sailboat employing water ballasting which, in a relatively light trailerable boat, permits a desirably heavy displacement hull shape.
Various designs have been proposed heretofore for a week-ender type of sailboat which is light enough to be easily trailered by the owner. The requirement of adequate stability, however, has typically caused these earlier designs to be quite flat-bottomed. Unfortunately, the flat-bottomed design contributes to undesirable handling properties and incurs a substantially increased wetted surface area which makes the hull slow in light air despite its light weight.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a trailerable, cruising sailboat which has good all-around sailing characteristics but which is still light enough so as to be easily trailered by the typical owner. Other objects include the provision of such a sailboat which is relatively fast, handles well, and is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.